Zaiaku Kuraitsuki
by YamiOokami124
Summary: Zaiaku tried to live a normal life in Kuraikagure untill his new "friends" were ordered to kill him. They threw him out in the woods were Kakashi found him, bleeding quite much. SakuOc NaruHina Slight Oocness
1. Chapter 1

**Sin Darkmoon**

_A young boy about 5 years old walked trough the peaceful village called Kuraikagure(Village Hidden In The Dark) and looked around for his new friends. He ignored the whispers and glares he got from the villagers, he was focusing on finding them. When he walked by an ally he heard hushed whispers, he recognized them, the whispers of his new friends. "What did the Kurokage say again?" The girl, Ami asked. "He said,'Be friends with Zaiaku, and when you are older and stronger...Kill him...', y-ya think we should do it?" Kurosaki, one of the boys said a little nervous about there misson. "Yeah!!! He is a bakemono afterall!" Mimi, the snobby 5 year old girl said angrily. Zaiaku heard everything they said and got tears in his eyes. "Y-you became my friends just because of a mission...? Doushite...?" Confusion, sadness and a bit of anger showing in his eyes. "Eehh...?!?! N-no!" They all said at once making Zaiaku suspicous. "You think that i'm a bakemono...?" He asked in monotone. "I-iya! Eto..." Ami said a little scared that he would kill her. Zaiaku's bangs hid his eyes making him more scarier than before. "I heard Mimi calling me a bakemono... Why shouldn't you think that too...? Are you to scared to tell me it in my face and think that i would kill you all...Ami...Kurosaki..Kaikura...?!?!" They became even more scared and Kaikura who hadn't said anything ran at Zaiaku and hugged him. "Iiya! You're not a bakemono even if they call you that! I don't think you're a bakemono, you are a normal person as everyone, like me! I will always be you're friend, never betraying you...protect you..." She was still hugging him and she was crying, not making a move to run or move away from him. "What about your mission...?" He asked still in monotone. "It will be over now..." She said evilly and stabbed him with a kunai in his back. She was grinning evilly at his shocked face and knocked him out. "That was easier than i thought." Kaikura said still grinning. "What should we do with him?" "Throw him out in the woods, he will die of bloodloss or get eaten by some wild animals, or even better, demons!" Kurosaki answered Kaikura._

_**Later that night**_

_"How could he be so heavy even if he's only 5?" Mimi asked arrogantly with her nose up in the air. "We're doing the most of the work here! Your only holding his leg!" Ami said angrily and glared at Mimi. "Anyways we can drop him off here." Kaikura said before they started to argue again like they argued after they knocked out Zaiaku. "Hai!" And they dropped him hard on the ground. They heard him groan and ran away. Zaiaku woke up and moved his head feeling a stinging pain in his back. He slowly sat up and checked his back with his hand. He looked at his hand and saw blood, everything came back to him, the finding of his friends, no, his ex-friends, hearing them talking about a mission, talking to him, Kaikura stabbing him and a hit in the back of his head. He groaned again and started walking. After a few hours he could barely walk, and suddenly collapsed, not making a move to stand up again._

_**A while away**_

_A male ANBU was walking around in the woods, not having anyhing to do, no mission, no patroling, no nothing. **Thud! **He perked up at the sound looking around to locate where the sound came from. Seeing something white in the dark he hid in the trees and jumped silently to the mysterious form on the ground. When he got there he was surprised to se a little white haired boy in a white yukata with bloodstains in the back on his stomache breathing heavily, not unconcious(sp?) yet. The silver haired ANBU gently turned the boy to his back. "How did you get hurt? And how are you feeling right now?" Zaiaku was surprised and answered him "A girl that pretended to be my friend stabbed me with a kunai in my back and knocked me out. She and her friends left me in the woods a long way from here..." He said weakly. "What's your name?" The ANBU asked. "Zaiaku, Kuraitsuki Zaiaku" He answered. The ANBU looked surprised, "Sin Darkmoon...?" "Hai" Zaiaku answered. "Well Zaiaku, my name is Hatake Kakashi, nice to meet you. Would you like to come with me to Konoha? I'm sure that Hokage-sama wouldn't mind if you could live with me." He said smiling through his mask. Zaiaku then noticed how the ANBU looked like. He recognized the ANBU-uniform because he had seen Konoha ANBU at Kuraikagure. He also had a red scarf hanging around his neck, silver hair and a hitai-ate over his left eye. 'Should i come with him?' **'He looks trustworthy' **'I know but i'm not sure, Kurai-sama' **'Just go with him Zai-chan, he means well' **The woman voice in his head said. He could here the smile on her after she said Zai-chan, her own nickname for him. "O-ok" Zaiaku said with a small smile, Kakashi smiled back and gently picked him up, running silently back to Konoha._


	2. Chapter 2

**9 years later**

_**Zaiaku's POV**_

I was walking home from the academy like anyday when i started 9 years ago. I should have passed the genin test several years ago but Kakashi-sama didn't want that. I dunno why but i think that he's gone nuts! Why couldn't i pass at age 9? _'Sigh, Kurai-sama, do you know why i couldn't pass the genin test at that age?' **'No but i think Kakashi-san is right you were to young anyway' **'Hai Kurai-sama, i think you're right'_ I thought to her and was about to crash into someone but he sidestepped easily, that's what you get when you train with Kakashi every weekend. The one he almost crashed into fell onto the ground on his face. It was Naruto(Readers:NAAANIIIII?!?!? Me: Whaat...?Can't he be in the story too? He is anyway going to-Someones hand clamps onto my mouth Zaiaku:DON'T EVEN SAY IT!!! IT'S A SECRET YA MORON!!! X Me:Oops sorry ' Readers:WHAT SECRET?!?!?!?! Me:If i told you it wouldn't be a secret would it? Readers:JUST CONTINUE THE DAMN STORY!!! Me:Okay, okay -.-) still face down. "Naruto...What are you doing?" I asked in monotone. "Running" He answered shortly. "Running from who, what or just being stupid?" I asked monotonely again. "Running from Iruka-sensei!!!" And he starts running away again. I sigh "Baka" Iruka came running a few seconds after Naruto ran away, and stopped running and asked if he saw Naruto, "Yeah he ran that way" I said pointing which way Naruto ran. "Thanks Zaiaku" Iruka said before running away to try to catch up with Naruto. I shook my head and continued my way home. In a few minutes i was home. I walked to my room and laid down on the bed. My room wasn't to special, as i would say. The wall have cream walls that's covered with pictures and posters of bands like Dir en Grey, Gazette, D'espairs Ray, Alice Nine and An Café. All of those are my favorite bands, There's also pictures of Kakashi and me, Sakuratrees(Me:Cherryblossomtrees ), Naruto and me goofing around and more. I even have 1 photo of Sasuke, and he looks peaceful in that picture. My camera isn't to new, i've had it in 9 years now, i got it from the Hokage as a present for coming to Konoha. The floor is a creamy white with a black and white mat in the middle of the room. I also have a big closet(Me:Kakashi just had to buy him to much clothes XD) with many outfits in it, i even have Kakashi-sama's clothes when he was about his age. Oh i forgot to tell you what i look like! Oops, sorry. Anyways, i hav long snow white hair to my waist, ice blue eyes, a black yukata with white at the end of the sleeves, bandages over my arms from my elbow to my hands and bandages from my knees to my ankles, black pants and black ninja shoes. I also have Kakashi-sama's old katana strapped at my back. I have more fangirls than Sasuke have, but he has the ultimate fangirls, Sakura and Ino. I don't like Ino at all, she's arrogant and mean while Sakura is nice, a little stuck up but not to much. I've only talked to her once, and that was when we where going to discuss about what's the best way to anbush an enemy in the best way. We came up with the best way that day, she was really kind to me and that makes me happy just of thinking of it. Yeah, i know it sound so mushy but i think i have a crush on her. **_'You don't think it Zai-chan, you know it!' _**Kurai teased me. _'O-oi!' **'I know you love her, you always look at her longingly in class and always think about it. Now that i think about it, it's like looking at a reality show for me-' **'Oi! My life IS reality! And you're part of it!' **'Hai, hai, i know. But it's always so fun to tease you about Sakura-hime' **'That was mean!' **'I know.' **_I think she was grinning at that. How i hate her sometimes, but not like 'I hate you forever'-hate just 'I hate you but i can't hate you to long'-like hate. I heard a knock at my bedroom door. "Hai?" "It's me." It was Kakashi. "Come in then, it isn't locked ya now!" He comes in chuckling at me so i can't help but to smile. "What did you want anyway? Somethings up and i know it cuz when you come to my room something's up." I said. "Well you know that the genin test is up this year and this year you can pass it." He said smiling. My eyes widened. "Thank you Kakashi-sama!!!" I said hugging him around the waist. He chuckled again and said "No problem Zai-kun. Oh and the genin test is tomorrow so don't be late!" "You think i would be late like you? Never." "Anyways, i'm going to try being sensei again and see if this team can figure it out." "I hope you're going to be the sensei to the team i'm going to be on." I said smiling a little sadly. "Don't worry i will try to convince Hokage-sama to have you on my team." He said ruffling my hair. "Hai." I said smiling. "Well rest up 'til tomorrow so Oyasumi-nasai Zai-kun." He said starting to walk out the door. "Hai, Oyasumi-nasai Kakashi-sama" He turned around and said "Stop calling me that, please!" He said in mock-anger. "Hai Kakashi-nii-san." I said. He chuckled again and walked out closing the door after himself. I changed into my pyjamas, a black t-shirt and black shorts to my knees. I laid down in bed again and started to think about how tomorrow will be. I started to think about Sakura again. _**'Still thinking of her Zai-chan?' **'Hai...' **'I wont tease you now, if you want you can talk about your feelings to me.' **_He smiled. _'Thank you Kurai-sama.' **'Don't worry about it, now why are you thinking about her?' **'I don't know she just popped up in my mind.' **'What do you really feel around her because your only denying when i ask about it.' **'I feel...happy, my heart beats faster and i want to be near her all the time.' **'Zaiaku-kun...Can't you sing that song for me again, please? Like when you always felt like that? Onegai Zai-chan?' **'Hai Kurai-sama'_ (Me:Here's the song he's singing, only he's singing it in a softer voice: ) I sang it in a soft voice and after i finished it i slowly fall into a deep slumber. Before i'm completely asleep Kurai says **_'Arigato. Oyasumi-nasai Zai-chan.'_**

**Me:**It could be longer but i'm to tired now Falls asleep

**Sakura:**Oi!!! When do i come in Aya! Smacks me in the head

**Me:**Itai! Next chapter Sakura-hime XS

**Sakura:**Okay!

**Me:**Hides in a corner and go to sleep


	3. Chapter 3

_**The test**_

_Zaiaku's POV(Point of View)_

I woke up and did my morning stuff, like taking a shower, brushing my hair, brushing my teeth and put on my clothes. I walked down to the kitchen and started to make breakfast for Kakashi. I made some white rice and took the remaining of the sushi we had yesterday. I put the food on the table and sat down to read in my favorite book. No, not Icha Icha Paradise! It's a disgusting book. Kakashi made me read one, and i had a nightmare after that! In the nightmare i was being raped by a guy. I heard shuffling feet of Kakashi, and looked up to see a tired looking Kakashi looking curiously at my book. "No, nii-san i'm not reading _that_ book." I said in monotone. "Naaaw. Nut on you!"(Me:That's what i mean on Slight Oocness XD Readers:Where did 'Nut on you' come from? Me:It just came up in my head and my friend Liisa says it all the time Readers:Ooooh, NOW CONTINUE THE STORY!!! Me:Hai, hai -.-) "Poo in your eye." I said grinning. "Anyways, what's for breakfast today Zai-kun?" He said not wanting to argue anymore, knowing that he would lose it. "Rice and leftover sushi..." "And as usual you don't eat breakfast, ne?" It's true, i can't eat anything in the morning. I can't even drink anything in the morning. "Iie." I said in my normal tone. "Well, you should go to the academy now or the girls will be sitting there and waiting for you." Kakashi said chuckling. "Hai, hai." I said running out the door. I reached the academy and Sasuke was sitting in his regular seat. Nodding at eachother i walked over to the corner seat of the room in the shadows. A while later everyone came into the classroom sat down and started chatting. Suddenly the door bust open and someone came in...

**CLIFFHANGER!!!**

**Me: Sry it was short but i'm tired 'Gets smacked in head'**

**Sakura:OI!!! I WASN'T IN IT LIKE YOU SAID I WOULD!!! 'Smacks Ayame repeatly in the head'**

**Me:Itai! Itai! ITAI!!! Sakura-hime wa kowai(Princess Sakura is scary)T-T**

**Sakura: Hmpf, what am i going to do with you...?**

**Me:Maybe...HUG ME!!!! 'Glomps on Sakura'**

**Sakura:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!! 'Tryes to take Aya of her'**

**Zaiaku:Oi! Get of Sakura-hime! 'Smacks Aya in the head making him let go'**

**Me:Itai! T-T Why are everyone so mean to me...? 'Teary eyed' ;;**

**Zaiaku:Because your a hyperactive 17 year old BAKA!!!!**

**Sakura:YEAH!!!**

**Me:Meanies ;;**

**Sakura(My twin sister):Naaw, your hyper again, ne nii-san?**

**Me:H-hai ;;**

**Saku:You want a hug?**

**Me:H-hai! 'Hugs Saku'**

**Zaiaku & Sakura:'Eyes twiching'**

**Me:A-anyways, i will MAYBE continue on the story tomorrow, or else i'm with my friends sliding down a snowy hill on a big plastic bag ;) CYA!!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

_**The test**_

The door busted open, Iruka and a tied up Naruto came in. _'Another prank? When will Naruto understand it'll only make the villagers more angry and willing to kill him?' **'I don't know Zai-chan. Maybe he matures in dure time.'** 'Hai, i think you're right.'_ I zoned out Iruka's and Naruto's arguing until i heard Iruka yell towards us that we would line up in a row and use henge because of Naruto. Everybody groaned and got up. (Me:I'm to tired to write that scene but you know what happens anyway -.-) After everyone had done the henge to look like Iruka we sat in our seats again. I was bored out of my mind... "Well if we don't get anymore interuptions(Sp?)..." Glancing at Naruto then me. "We will start the test. When you get the first test paper start on it immediatly(Sp?)." Laying the testpapers on our desks. We did the test and gave the papers to Iruka then we got a break.

_**Outside**_

"Man, that was easy." I said leaning back with my arms behind my head on the treebranch i was on. Naruto huffed. "You think that, not me!" "Hai, hai. Stop complaining." I said with a bored sigh. "What are we gonna do in 10 minutes?" "I dunno, but you wanna know what i think?" I said with a funny tone in my voice. When i said that Naruto started laughing and i smiled at that. "The breaks are to short!" I said with a snobby tone this time. Naruto just laughed harder. Looking at my watch, break was almost over. Only 2 minutes left. "Oi, Naruto! Break's almost over!" "O-okay!" He said calming down. Smiling softly at him i starte to walk inside again with him walking a little behind me. I turned around, took his arm and dragged him the rest of the way to the classroom. "O-oi! What did you do that for?!" Naruto asked me a little out of breath. "You were to slow...Turtlemonkey!" I said and ran to my seat in the back. "O-oi!" He said, but sat down in his normal seat anyway. Iruka came in again and explained that we were going to be called by Iruka when one of us were going to the room beside our classroom. (Me: You know what happens -.- To lazy again. Oh, right! Zaiaku passed XD) After we got called and we did the bushin no jutsu, we didn't have to be there anymore. I was the last to do it. When i came out i saw the others getting congratulated by theyre parents. I looked sadly away, remembering my parents died when i was born. I looked to the swing, there Naruto sat, staring sadly at the ground. I heard 2 women whisper to eachother about Naruto. I walked up to Naruto and looked sadly at him. "Nani...? Are you going to rub it in my face that you passed...?" He said with a little anger in his voice. "Iie." I said in a tone Naruto never heard me in. He looked shocked up at me. "Then...Why are you with me...? When you could celebrate like the others...?" He said looking down again. "I wanted to be with my best friend even if he didn't pass..." I said with a soft smile. Naruto looked shocked when he saw small drops landing in front of him on the ground. He looked up seeing me with tears running down my cheeks, still smiling softly. He smiled back. "I have to go now. I have to tell nii-san we're going to have another guest over for dinner." I said smiling and wiping the tears of my cheeks. "O-okay..." He said still smiling at me. "See ya!" I said walking away._** 'Do you think he will be okay?'** 'Hai, he has a strong heart. He will stay strong.'_ I thought with a smile on my face.

(Me: You know what happens and i'm to lazy a third time XD)

_**That night**_

_'Oh well, he didn't come. It's okay for me.'_ Kakashi had a small mission that night so it was okay anyway. And i already had eaten dinner. Maybe Naruto was to tired to come?_** 'Maybe he trained to become stronger?'** 'Hai, that's the most possible right now.'** 'Now, you go to bed young man!'** 'I don't wanna!' _I whined. _**'Do you want me to use the knockout again?'** 'N-no!' **'Good, now go and get ready for bed then go to sleep.'** 'H-hai, Kurai-sama'_ You don't want to now what the knockout is! It's to horrible! Anyways, i did what Kurai said and then laid in bed. **_'Do you want a bedtime story dear?'_** Kurai said in a mock motherly tone _'Hai!'_ I said in a childish voice making Kurai chuckle.**_ 'Alrighty then. There was once upon a time a unicorn, i killed it and i lived happily ever after. The end.'_** She said making me starting to laugh._ 'Not that one again!'_ I thought still laughing. Kurai smiled softly and asked,_** 'Could you sing another song for me then?'** 'Wakatta'_ And i started to sing outloud, **"It is, cheesed with the power, an the morality of which goes mad. A lot of people became dogs, having tied to the chain your happy happy there? I want to be enjoy the life though it will be enough against a high wall, therafter i'm only dead, however i was saved with the rock. I swore i at that time. I will walk life that shines highest. There is no fear it gets it over so there, is a painful day too. Now lets go the wing expands and goes to look for freedom and the glory. The world extends to the place away, surely for you." (Me: I'm to lazy to write the whole song but here's the song you can listen to: )**

_**Outside the house**_

_Sakura's POV_

I was walking home after eating out with okaa-san and otou-san, i said to her them that i wanted to take a walk to clear my thoughts out while they could go home if they wanted. I was just walking by Zaiaku's house when i heard singing. I jumped up on a treebranch near the house and looked through the window and saw Zaiaku sitting on his bed in pyjamas and singing with his eyes closed._ 'He looks so handsome just sitting there and singing...'** 'Damn right he is! But i don't really think he's handsome, i think he's MAD HOT!'**_ Inner Sakura yelled. I blushed and sat listening to Zaiaku's singing. I heard him stop singing and heard some shuffling in his room before his window opened. "Sakura-san?" I yelped and started to fall off the branch. I expected to hit the ground but instead i felt i was being catched. "Daijobu, Sakura-san?" I heard someone say. I opened my eyes and saw that i was in Zaiaku's arms. I blushed. "Daijobu." "What did you do outside my window anyways?" I gulped. "I heard singing and i followed it." I saw Zaiaku blush. "O-oh"_ 'He's so kawaii when he's blushing!'_ I thought still blushing. "W-well, would you like to come in for a while? It's kinda cold out here." Zaiaku said and put me gently down. "O-okay." I said stuttering and blushing like Zaiaku. He then led me in the house and looked out the window. "It's raining." He said. "Well, do you want to stay here for a while or do you want to go right home?" Zaiaku asked without stuttering or blushing this time. "I t-think i'll stay here." I said blushing madly. "Okay, you should call your parents to tell them your staying over at my house." Zaiaku said looking at me with a soft smile. I almost melted! "M-my parents don't really like that i'm staying home at a b-boys house." I said stuttering a little. "I can use i jutsu i learned in my old village that changes my voice, so i can change my voice into a girl voice." Zaiaku said still with a soft smile on his face. "Okay." I said with a small smile. "The phone is there and if they want to talk to me call out Kurai, and i will do the jutsu." Zaiaku said. "Hai!" I said and walked to the phone. I pressed in my home number and waited for someone to answer. **"Moshi moshi"** I heard okaa-san say. "Okaa-san, can i stay over at a friends house?"** "Who is this friend?"** "Her name is Kurai."** "Can i talk to this friend of yours?"** "Sure, okaa-san. KURAI!" I called out. Zaiaku then stood up from the couch and did some hand seals and whispered something and came to me and took the phone from me. "Hai?" I heard Zaiaku say in a 10 year old girl voice.** "Hi, are you Sakura's friend Kurai?"** "Hai!"** "Who are your parents or your guardian?"** I heard what okaa-san said and looked at Zaiaku whose face was pained. "Okaa-san and otou-san died when i was born..." I heard him say in a really sad voice.** "Gomenasai! But, are your guardian there?"** "Iie, he's on a mission."** "Alright then, she can stay with you then."** "Arigatou!"** "Ja ne."** "Mata ne!" Zaiaku said and hung up. His face was still pained and he had tears in his eyes. "Zaiaku-kun?" I asked softly. Zaiaku looked up and his tears started to fall. He suddenly fell to his knees and hugged my legs with his head leaning a bit on my stomache. I heard him starting to sob quietly into my stomache and i got down on my knees and hugged him. He hugged me tighter around my waist and sobbed silently into my hair.

_Zaiaku's POV_

_**'Zai-chan, it's okay just let it out.'** 'Doushite...? Why did they have to die?!?!'** 'They did it to save your old village and you from getting killed by me.'** 'Why did you have to come...? IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!'_ I cried harder._** '...It wasn't really me...'** 'Then who was it?!?!'** '...My twin sister...'** 'Y-your twin sister...?'** 'Hai...She lured me to your village and sealed me into you. She died after that because i was her other half.'** "Gomenasai Kurai-sama"_ I whispered outloud and in my head. Slowly i started to fall asleep in Sakura's arms...

**Me: YAY!!! No cliffhanger this time ;) Lame thing for a cliffy, ne?**

**Sakura: Finally i'm in it! ;D**

**Me: Yeah, yeah -.- (I only put her in or she would hit me again!)**

**Kurai: Aya!**

**Me: H-hai, K-Kurai-sama? 'Scared' ;o**

**Kurai: I forgot XD**

**Me: 'Anime sweatdrop' -.-' Anyways i'll maybe do another chapter in a few hours! ;D**


End file.
